CA Monopoly Circuit
The California Monopoly Circuit is an unofficial, player-organized group that consists of players who compete in local charitable tournaments throughout the state of California. The circuit is not endorsed or recognized by Hasbro as qualifying towards any national or world championships. History of the Circuit The circuit was founded in 2016 by Dr. Tej Singh in an effort to increase awareness of Monopoly tournaments in California as well as participation through joint promotion of tournaments who agreed to participate in the circuit. In 2016, there was no cost for players to join the circuit, and players who opted in would earn points for their performance at participating California tournaments. At the end of the 2016 tournament season, the 8 players with the top points (including tournament winners who received automatic entries) were invited to a CA Circuit Championship, which was held at the MONOPOLY in the Park in San Jose, CA. Tim Vandenberg was the Judge for the Championship. Invited players who participated had to pay a $75 entry fee to cover the costs of the event. Rafael Ollervides was the 2016 Circuit Champion, winning the Senior division tournament, and Craig Way was the Points Champion for the Adults, having accrued the most points over the course of the 2016 tournament season. The Senior Division was open principally to those 18 years or older, but minors could opt to compete in the Senior Division instead of the Junior Division if they chose to. For the Circuit Championship, seeding and placement for first round were "NCAA style" based on final circuit points. The Round 1 Winners advanced to Finals, and 4th-place players were eliminated for the day. In Round 2, the pairs of 2nd & 3rd place finishers from R1 played in a four-player game. The 1st & 2nd place finishers in that Round 2 game advanced to the Championship Finals against the two 1st place winners from Round 1. For Round 1, players were seeded as such based on their rank: Table 1: seeds 1, 4, 5, 8; Table 2: seeds 2, 3, 6, 7. Adult participants were: Craig Way, Anthony B Yiatras, Nick Velasco, Ken Koury, Rafael Ollervides, Melson Varsovia, Mike Munson. and Anthony Yiatras. Jack Munson was the 2016 Circuit Youth Champion, and Anik Singh was the 2016 Youth Points Champion. Earning Circuit Points Points were earned in regular 2016 tournaments as follows: *1 point for participating in a tournament (or judging a tournament if you didn't play in it) *3 points for winning a table (whether you bankrupted your table or if you finished in 1st with multiple players left) *10 points for making it to the tournament final game *25 points for winning a tournament There was also a requirement that you must compete in a minimum of 3 tournaments in order to be considered for the end-of-year championship. However, this requirement ended up being waived in order to make sure that there were enough players to compete in the championship. In any point tables where you see 0 points listed, that means that that player did not attend or play in that tournament. 2018 points will be tabulated using the 2016 method until the Circuit reaches a decision in how to count results. There were not enough tournaments held in CA in 2017 for the Circuit to tally results. 2018 CA Monopoly Circuit Participating tournaments for 2018 include: *January 20, 2018, 6th Battle for the Library Tournament, Rancho Cucamonga, CA *February 24, 2018, 10th Grove Tournament, Redlands, CA Other 2017 tournaments will be added as dates to this list are finalized. Current Point Totals - Senior Division Current Point Totals - Junior Division Anik Singh - If you participated in a tournament in 2017 and want to be part of the CA Monopoly Circuit, but don't see your name above, please add it or send a message to Kevin Tostado. The point totals only reflect the points earned in that year. 2016 points may be found below. 2016 CA Monopoly Circuit Point Totals - Senior Division Point Totals - Junior Division Category:California Category:Local Tournament Category:CA Circuit